The ability to create well-defined and controlled interfaces has been an area of great interest over the last few years, particularly in the biomedical arena. The goal of this research is to use innovative materials synthesis strategies to create both passive, and active, precision bioseparation membranes. Of particular interest to them is the development and characterization of well-controlled, stable, and uniform nano-dimensional membranes capable of the separation of viruses and/or proteins during the blood fractionation process and the blocking of antibodies and complement molecules from encapsulated xenogeneic cells. In such applications, the leakage of just one virus or antibody molecule through the membrane will compromise the entire system. It is hypothesized that high surface area cylindrical capsules, the walls of which are comprised of nanoporous membranes, created via electric-field driven anodization of aluminum or titanium can be used for the absolute filtration or exclusion of biomolecules in the nanometer range. Beyond making passive membranes, under the program auspices, nanoporous biocapsules incorporating magnetoelastic elements will be fabricated. The magnetoelastic elements enable the biocapsule to be mechanically vibrated, remotely from a distance, by application of a time varying magnetic field facilitating, and they believe ultimately allowing one to control, transport through the membrane. The proposed research project will focus on defining optimal routes for the fabrication of nanoporous capsules and the characterization of the material/structural properties of the nanoporous membranes with attention to film optimization and the functionality of the membranes as biological filters. The application of passive nanoporous biocapsules for cellular encapsulation/immunoisolation and magnetoelastic mechanically-active biocapsules for controlled transport through the nanoporous membranes will be investigated.